It is well known, that in golf like almost any sport, much practice and repetition of the fundamental components of the game is necessary to become proficient. In the sport of golf, this is particularly true of putting where the game is most often won or lost. The key to better putting is to be able to strike the ball with a straight stroke while maintaining the putter head square to the target line. Putting practice is undertaken by repetitively striking a golf ball on an even surface towards a cup. Through this repetitive motion, the player develops a consistent stroke by which he can place the ball in the cup. However, this method does not give the golfer visual feedback which quickly and clearly informs him of the problem with his putting stroke. What is desired is a putting training apparatus which will give the golfer reliable, easily discernible visual feedback on mishit golf balls during putting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,720 issued Nov. 11, 1975 to Gordos discloses a pair of simulated golf balls spaced substantially apart. Although the limited disclosure of the patent is silent as to why the balls are substantially spaced apart, it is understood that a premature contact with one surface of a ball will be produce an arc with a rather large radius making it easy for the golfer to identify an incorrect swing. The device comprises balls which are made of solid rubber and not of regulation golf balls. Each of the balls is fixed to a rigid shaft and is not rotatable relative to the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,254 issued Jul. 14, 1981 to Simjian discloses several embodiments of an apparatus similar to the '720 patent. The patent teaches of two or three spaced apart golf balls with a shaft projecting through the center and the opposing surfaces of each of the balls. Alternatively, the patent teaches of one golf ball with a pair of wheels having a diameter larger than that of the golf ball. In each embodiment, the balls, or balls and wheels are fixed on an axis and roll as a unit.